Wolf's Rain and A New Freind?
by TheLonerWriter
Summary: Ok so Sam is lost in the woods with memory loss and is walking trying to find a trace of humanity. The only thing she remember is shes a goth and Her Name Is Sam. But.. is there? Is there something "Moving" in the Bushes?


Sam was walking through the dark and mystical forest. In tree clothes, leaves covering her leaving her shoulder bare for the cold caress of the wind to blow

in the dim darkness of the night Red eyes were shown through the bushes. curious sam moved closer only resulting in the creatue to back away. "Shh.., i wont hurt you" Sam said to it.

" I know that u dumb human! But I listen only to the Voices in my head!" Cayto gives a creapy smile and his eyes widen and his pupils become small ( He has Schizophrenia, ADD, and is sadistic and psychotic) His hat shadows his gaze

Sam straightens her spine and shows she not some weakling human. "Well just for your info whatever you are. im not some dumb human and what voices in your head?" loudly and clearly she said. she stepped closer this time he stepped closer.

" The Voices ive ALWAYS had in my head!" he lowers his head and growls slightly in the back of his throat.

"Did you just almost growl at me? what are you a bear? and how can i even fuckin talk to you?" sam said anger spiking through her. she made an attempt at trying to pet him. or come closer to see what he was.

" I am no bear, idiot!" he snaps his teeth at her hand " AND I DON..." he cuts off abruptly and gets distracted by a fly buzzing around his head and gets completely lost in it

Sam looks confused. " im sorry. can we start off again? right this time. My name is Sam." she said and looked at him almost expecting him to say his name. she looked down.

Cayto doesnt take his eyes off the fly "Huh..."

Sam snaps her fingers." i said lets start over! My name is Sam. Urs?" she said very calmly and slowly.

Cayto looks at her. " Im Cayto. happy?" he states boardly.

Sam narrows her eyes at him. " Atcually not 2 out of three questions you didnt awnser and happy? i thought we could be freinds and then u could help me outt of this hell hole and i would be able to know exactly how i got here!" Sam said releasing all her breath in that one awnser. she saw a rock and decided to sit on it." I dont have 'friends' but help u outta here, maybe..." he says slowly, eyeing Sam.

"well then what do you call Freinds? aqucatineces? ughh. maybe i was wrong" Sam says walking away slowly and not looking back. when suddenely she trips and falls and goes unconsicous.

" oh, great, that stupid human" Cayto walks to the closest tree to Sam and lays against the trunk, a look of deep annoyance crosses his face and stays there.

"uhhhh. whaa?" Sam says groaning rubbing her eyes. She tries to get back up but fails and feels sharp pain shooting through her head. She looks at her surroundings. "oh great it wasnt a dream, atleast that stupid creature wasnt here, he was really deepeneing my goth levels." First with negativite and then happiness. She looks at the tree closest to her. and she sees him laying back with his redish mostly pink eyes that were half covered from his hat clearly annoyed.

"uhhhh. whaa?" Sam says groaning rubbing her eyes. She tries to get back up but fails and feels sharp pain shooting through her head. She looks at her surroundings. "oh great it wasnt a dream, atleast that stupid creature wasnt here, he was really deepeneing my goth levels." First with negativite and then happiness. She looks at the tree closest to her. and she sees him laying back with his redish mostly pink eyes that were half covered from his hat clearly annoyed.

Cayto meets her eyes cooly. "whats that about me 'deepeneing your goth levels?" He rolls his eyes.

Sam sighs. "Besides not remembering anything i came to beileve i was goth. thinking this area is cool" she said despite her feeling to have a wanderlust moment.

Cayto sighs deeply, shaking his head. " thats what U would think but of course not knowing what u got urself into when u entered this forest. typical human"

"Well what about you, you havent exactly told me anything about you." looking towards him

" well, im not too open about myself to newcomers." Cayto says snidely and sees a squirrel climbing up a tree and pounces on it and shakes it around like a rag doll.

"Well now im not a newcomer" she repeats his line in a mocking tone.

With squirrel blood dripping down his muzzle he says in a growly voice " Dont get snide with me! u damn human!"

She inches back. " I Can BE Snide with YOU how ever i want! Damn uhh! whatever u are" Sam said

" dont you know a wolf when u see one, dumb human!" Cayto glares at Sam with his ears against his skull.

"Well exscuse me if i wanted to see if u were man or sorry wolf enough to admit it.!" sam looks back death glare and all

"you dont scare me, human." he draws up to his full hight

"Oh wait? was i tryin to scare you NO!" she looks all the way up at him no fear anyware in her violet eyes.

He growls deeply and lowers his head, " like i care!" he swishes his tail impatiently

"Good well whos a good boy huh? go away!" She siad teasing him.

Cayto rolls his eyes. " agin, typical human"

Sam looks straight at him offended. and walks away.

hurt clear in her eyes.

" fine im sorry, over sensitive..." he trails off as he sees some birds land in a tree

Sam doesnt hear him. Gasps and sees somthing moving in the bushes.

"God damn it!" Cayto hisses under his breath and leaps into the bushes and squeals are heard

"What the fuck was that?" she asked seriuosly.

Cayto staggers out of the bushes with blood coating his muzzel and a few splatters on his hat "u dont wanna know, girl.

"ok... maybe ur right." looks at the blood and covers her nose from the smell.

Cayto grins "whats wrong human, dont like the smell of blood? well i like it. love it acctually" he says mockingly

"hmm well then im curious if u culd teach me to like it..." sam said very queitly

" well, i, hmm, i think u have to already like the smell of it when ur born or, something like that..." Cayto says awkwardly.

"Has there ever been history of human drinking blood?" sam askes curiously

" how would i know? ive lived alone my whole life" Cayto says to Sam quietly. he slowly lays down and looks up at her.

"Really? Why?" Sam askes.

" well, my family abandoned me." he says casually.

"And you say this casually? im so sorry" sam says.

"eh, i say it casually because i dont care. the Voices in my head are my family." Cayto says matter of factly

"oh ok.". sam says akwardly with nothing else to huffs and closes his eyes, his hat tipped by the

**I Know nothing like you wanted but trust me it has DXS So don't worry it will all be tied together. I am working on this with a friend for school but since I had an account on here I decided why not post this and continue working on it.**


End file.
